ST site policy
The site policies are expected to be followed. To not have read them, is no excuse for breaking them. #To not have read these policies, is not an excuse to break them. #You are expected to treat all members, contributors and users with kindness. #Also read our image policy and chat policy. Intolerable #We will not tolerate unneeded drama and arguing. If you have something to discuss, discuss it in a civil manner. We will not tolerate any kind of irrelevant and unnecessary drama. You may appeal to bans and discuss things in a civil manner. If you stir up drama you will get one final warning and then you will be blocked for a period of time, depending on the case. #We will not tolerate any drama from any other wiki dragged onto this one, you may do so in PM's with the people included or elsewhere. User behavior #Be friendly and welcoming to new users. #Have patience with new an inexperienced editors and teach them rather than yell at them. #Do not insult anyone, in any way. #Do not threaten or harass anyone, in any way. #Do not add any sexually explicit content, anywhere. Blocked or banned? #An admin or chat mod can give up to three warnings (verbal or on wall) before blocking. #If you get blocked or banned you will receive a notice on your wall where the admin, rollback or chat mod that blocked/banned you will explain why you are blocked and for how long. If you wish to appeal to your ban or block you may do so by replying to the notice on your wall. #Do not leave the admins messages on other wikis concerning a ban on this wiki. That will only result in an extended ban or block here. #Warning and block notices on walls shall not be removed under any circumstances. ##Conversations or otherwise irrelevant chat are not to be made on any warning threads. Those threads are between the user and the admin/rollback/chatmod only. Exceptions may be made if several users were involved. Editing pages #If you add in facts, they need to be sourced with a reference to a reliable source. #Do not create new unnecessary pages. #Do not copy/paste or steal information from other palaces without proper licencing. ##Synopsis and recaps should be self written and not copied from somewhere else. ##Plagiarism is not acceptable. #Do not add excessive categories to articles. ##Do not create new categories without an administrators approval. #We use sentence cases and not title cases. Meaning "Main ''cast", not "Main 'C'''ast". #Do not insert false information. #Adding or removing information and content from pages based on your likes an dislikes is considered vandalism. Account and user policies #Do not make an account unless you are 13 years of age, or over. This is a rule caused by US “COPPA” law (Children's Online Privacy Protection Act). #Do not edit other user pages, besides your own, without permission. #Create several accounts to avoid a ban, this is abusing multiple accounts and "sockpuppeting". Comment policies #Do not post comments in all capital letters. They will be edited or deleted. Acronyms are acceptable. #The comments are supposed to discuss the article in question. Comments like "First comment!" or long conversations off topic, will be removed and considered spam. Common sense #Think before you act. #If something that you know will make someone upset, annoyed or angry, do not post it. #If you ask the person to stop something that make you or others upset, annoyed or angry, and they stop, that is fine, but if they do not, that will be considered a rule break. This also includes users who come online and "troll". Other policies #Do not add new userboxes to articles without the approval from an administrator. However you may add them as you like to your own user page. #Do not advertise for other pages, this is considered spam. #User warnings/notices are only to be given by admins, rollbacks and chat mods. Category:Community Category:Policies Category:Star-Crossed